If I Die Young
by ScrewOffEdward
Summary: A songfic based on "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. Annabeth dies in the Second Giant War, and leaves a request through a song. Percy tries to cope with her death. This was based on my grandmother, who has passed away. R&R. T for death. A one shot. And I see 88 views so far but I'm not seeing 88 reviews, so...


**Hi guys.**

**Now, I know that I said that I'll be taking a break from Fanfiction, but as some of you may know, my grandmother died, and I feel like the world hates me. Not only is life giving me lemons, but it's chucking them in my face, shoving them down my throat, and squirting them in my eye. So, I'm in one of those "I-hate-everything-and-I-want-to-kill-everything" moods, and I was listening to one of my favourite songs, when I decided to honour my grandmother by writing a story about how much she is missed.**

**She didn't die of something heroic, like Annabeth, but it'll do.**

**I probably should mention that I added an extra chorus at the end to fit in everything.**

**Percy's POV.**

**Bold- song lyrics.**

_Italics- Percy's thinking._

regular- everything else.

**If I die young,**

"NO!"

**Bury me in satin,**

"Oh, gods, Annabeth."

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

"You're chest. Oh gods, there is a sword in your chest!"

**Sink me in a river,**

"Percy, send me home, our home." Annabeth's forehead was cool, but damp with sweat.

**At dawn,**

The sun peeked over the hills, illuminating Annabeth in a golden light as even Apollo payed his respect to the two-times heroine of Olympus.

**Send me away with the words of a love song,**

"I love you, Wise Girl."

**Uh oh, uh oh.**

She exhaled out her last breath.

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother,**

Iris showed pity on the girl, and Athena, Sally*, and even Helen saw a rainbow grace the sky.

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh,**

"She's in Elysium, Athena. I am sure." Hades said to a weeping mother.

**Life ain't always what it seems it ought'a be, no,**

"Oh, Annabeth." Athena muttered sadly. "When will you ever have a break? Life forced you to grow up too fast."

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby,**

Athena stroked her cheek, as she and Percy sobbed as the three fates themselves helped bury her in her shroud.

**The sharp knife, of a short life,**

It jabbed Percy in the gut countless times. Annabeth was gone. His love was dead. An icy cold blade gutted Percy like a fish.

**Oh, well, I've had, just enough time,**

Not nearly enough, clearly,

**If I die young,**

"Dead at the young age of 17, after all that she's been through," Chiron said, tears glistening in his eyes.

**Bury me in satin,**

the normally silk shroud stood out from all the rest that had been lost in the war. The fabric as soft as her lips on Percy's.

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses,**

the beautiful grey fabric had an owl on it, but also a trident. Around the body were countless roses, raised by the goddess Persephone herself, with one each tucked in her hands and hair.

**Sink me in a river, at dawn,**

Percy sobbed and screamed and shakes as the love of his life floated away into his home element, as Apollo made soft music on his Lyre.

**Send me away with the words of a love song,**

"I love you." The words were whispered softly to the beat of the mournful tune.

**Uh oh, uh oh,**

"Always."

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom,**

In the Poseidon cabin, Percy sat on his bed, staring at the pictures that decorated the wall next to his bunk, especially the one where Annabeth and Percy were on a beach. Her gorgeous blond hair was tucked into a ponytail, as always, and she was wearing a Greek styled white sundress. She couldn't have looked any more perfect if she tried.

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**

Percy stared at the promise ring on his finger. His own exact replica of Annabeth's, except instead of his own eye color, sea green, it was a stormy grey diamond.

**I've never know the lovin' of a man,**

_Until you met me._

**But it sure felt nice, when he was holding my hand,**

Percy smiled. Of course it did.

**There's a, boy here in town, says he'll, love me forever,**

_I will,_

**Who would've thought that forever could be severed by,**

_I still will, Annabeth, I still will._

**The sharp knife, of a short life,**

_I won't let it, Wise Girl, I won't let us be separated. Never again._

**Oh, well, I've had, just enough time,**

_Well, I guess that we've both had enough to deal with for over a hundred lifetimes._

**So put on your best, boys,**

"Father?" Percy whispers. His voice fragile, broken. A shattered look in his eyes.

**And I'll be sure to wear my pearls,**

"Can you do me a favor?"

**What I never did is done,**

He inhaled, then breathed out the words as fast as he could.

"Kill me."

**A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**

_They are priceless, you know,_

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

His dad's shoulders slumped. "Son-"

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

"Dad," the heart-broken teenager cut him off. "Listen to me. I can't live without her. I want to be with her. And if you don't do it, I'll do it myself."

**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

"Fine. After campfire. And say your good byes."

**If I die young,**

His smile was almost too big for his face. He was joining his love.

**Bury me in satin,**

The same satin that she's in.

**Lay me down in a, bed of roses,**

So I can play with her princess curls.

**Sink me in a river,**

In my home.

**At dawn,**

Good bye world.

**Send me away with the words of a love song,**

I'll miss you

**Uh oh, uh oh,**

I'm waiting for you, mom,

**The ballad of a dove, uh oh,**

Annabeth's calling me,

**Go with peace and love,**

I will... I am...

**Gather up your tears,**

No need to cry, I'm happy. I'm just staying until the song's over at the campfire.

**Keep 'em in your pocket,**

Like I do with Riptide,

**Save 'em for a time, when you're really gonna need 'em, oh,**

When will you ever need them?

**The sharp knife, of a short life,**

It's becoming duller,

**Oh, well, I've had, just enough time,**

I really did.

**If I die young,**

The voices of the campers pour into Percy.

**Bury me in satin,**

There isn't a dry eye in the crowd, as all of them seem to recall the memory of a hero's death. Nevertheless, they keep singing with their hearts.

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses,**

But with all roses come thorns, and the thorns remind you of the harsh truth. But, the truth isn't so harsh when you accept it.

**Sink me in a river, at dawn,**

Percy inhales and exhales, getting ready to leave. "Are you ready?" His father asks him, his voice filled with dread.

**Send me away with the words of a love song.**

Percy nods, and his father blasts him as painlessly and as quickly as possible with his trident, and Percy dies with a smile on his face.

All the campers are crying.

* * *

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll be sure to wear my pearls...**

"Came so soon?"

Annabeth greets me at the gates. A string of pearls adorn her neck, and there is still a rose in her hair. And she couldn't look more beautiful...

**THE END.**

**AN/ * I think that Sally played as a "mother figure" in Annabeth's life, so I decided to add that in. I realize that this started off with my grandmother, and got a little off track, but there is never enough Percabeth in this world, I guess. This isn't one of my best works, but, hey. Deal.**

**I love you guys, and make sure you eat some blue cookies.**

**Virtual Truth or dare game...**

**Truth or dare?**

**If you chose truth, write the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you (leave out details like adress, names, age,) in the reviews.**

**If you chose dare, do a review.**

**Bye.**


End file.
